Question: On a sunny morning, Luis rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of apples for $7.23 each and baskets of eggplants for $5.44 each. Luis decided to buy a basket of apples and a basket of eggplants because those were his favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Luis need to pay for his produce?
Solution: To find the total amount Luis needs to pay, we need to add the price of the apples and the price of the eggplants. Price of apples + price of eggplants = total price. ${7}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ Luis needs to pay $12.67.